Video Game Wars
by silversilence0
Summary: What happends when our favorite gundam boys are bored on a day off from fighting oz and are in a huge mansion with a small game system. This can't be a good thing![compelte]
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer:I do not own gundam wing, sueing won't work trust me i don't have any money...unless you want play money._

_A/N: Well this is what happened when you day dream and are at the same time having your mind being numbed by english class. This is going to be pure humor, but i had to introduce it somehow so this is just as it says 'the begining'_

_trust me it will get out of hand really fast, like most things do with our lovable pilots heh heh heh._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**.

Duo walked into the large kitchen of Quatre's Mansion yawning heavily and stretching his arms. The missions have been rough on them all and they were all grateful for a few days off of battling OZ.

"Man my head hurts!"

"What are you complaining about now Maxwell?" Wufei asked irritably. Duo had been annoying him for the whole night about a stupid headache and he was tired of it.

"Well sorry, I wonder who pissed in your cereal."

Wufei snorted, "I don't eat cereal!" Duo slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Yeah no kidding. I was being sarcastic. Am I the only one who even gets sarcasm?"

Just then Quatre came in with Heero to see what they see just about every day. A ruffled Duo leaning against the wall being stared down by a very angry and annoyed Wufei.

"Hey you two it's early in the morning lets just try to be nice to each other for enough time to eat breakfast." Quatre pleaded.

Like usual Duo agreed, while Wufei grumbled and went back to drinking his tea.

"That's better" Quatre smiled and started to pull out pots and pans.

Duo sat in his usual spot and waited impatiently.

"Maxwell, sit still, I think you can wait a few more minutes. It's not like you will die without food in five minutes."

"I wouldn't put it past him Wufei, he might try." Heero answered calmly. Duo had been getting on his nerves as well and he really wished he'd stop soon or else he'll have to do something drastic.

"Geez It's not like I chose to be hungry."

"Maxwell I know you can. Now shut up!"

Five minutes later…

Walking in quietly, like usual Trowa watched as the three pilots argue over Duo's appetite.

"I'm guessing this is the same argument they've been having over the past few days?"

"Yeah I don't know why he puts up with them putting him down like that though."

"Quatre, he knows we're the only family he's got, in a way I think he enjoys it." Trowa answered quietly as he moved to help Quatre with the cooking.

"Well he does pay them back enough I suppose, but I really wonder how bored he gets during our days off."

"Hmm…"

At the same time…

Duo frowned at Heero and watched as his stoic friend pulled out his laptop while he waited.

"What'cha doin' Heero?"

"Never mind."

"No I want to know what you're doing"

"To bad…" Heero looked up to face Duo's really confused look as the braided boy tried to look over his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Duo smiled.

Glaring him down Heero pulled back his hand and waited for Duo to back off. Sighing Duo went back to his seat and tapped the table with his index finger.

"Stop that Maxwell!" Wufei glared.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying! I can't read with you doing that."

"Humph, I'm sorry I walked on your grave!" Duo snorted and put his head down, since there was nothing else he could do.

"Okay you three break it up Breakfast is ready!" Quatre cheered, trying to lift the mood from the already depressing one the other two pilots had made.

Sitting down Quatre watched as Duo quietly picked up his utensils and tried to eat his pancakes as quietly as he could. He wasn't normally this nervous when eating, but sitting between two other pilots who acted as if they hated his guts was really starting to grate on him. Smiling Quatre tried to start a conversation.

"So Duo was there anything on TV last night?" It was a silly question but he had gone to bed early that night and really wanted to know.

"Nope, it sucked like usual." Duo answered, it really did too, there was nothing on.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Quatre asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Not a clue" Duo answered sullenly.

Smiling Quatre remembered something Duo had once told him he wanted to do a while ago. "I have a game system downstairs, I rarely use it but I think you'll enjoy it. Maybe the others will want to play a few of the games with you."

Wufei snorted and sighed, "Winner there is no way I am playing a game with that…no I won't do it." He shook his head.

Quatre sighed and addressed Heero "Please Heero will you play one game with Duo?"

Looking up Heero eyed Quatre and then Duo "Depends on the game."

Watching Quatre's attempt pretty much fail Trowa decided to raise the stakes. "How about a competition." All four looked at Trowa in disbelief. "We'll chose a fighting game and will treat it like a competition." All four nodded, Duo the most; but at least there is some agreement.

"Deal!" Heero said narrowing his eyes. He knew he would win and there was no way he'll let anyone else past him in a game.

TBC...

_A/N: ha ha now the fun will start...who will go first. i think i want to sve Quatre for last lol but yeah I wonder who is first? The next chapter will be up in a week or so, it's almost done but it needs major editing._


	2. Heero Vs Trowa

**Discalimer:** I forgot this earlier, I don't own Gundam Wing

Quick note: This chapter was tricky, since Heero and Trowa kinda act the same so I thought it would be easier to get this match done first. Also I had chosen Soul Calibre 2 since i know the game well enough and I have a magazine with pictures of the characters, which made my life easyer than making something up.

Enjoy the read.

**Chapter 2: Heero VS Trowa**

So it was decided they were going to have a video game competition. Heero was quite happy they had chosen a fighting game and was really dying to go first. He knew he would probably have to play Duo or Trowa. Neither wanted to go first though, Heero was a trained soldier and wanted to win and they knew it.

What were they going to do? Who was going to go first? It was Quatre who had an answer. A simple answer, one no one even thought about. Flipping a coin. Duo picked Heads and Trowa Tails. Lucky for Duo it was Trowa who had won the bet.

"So what game are we going to play?" Duo asked eager to know so he could plan a strategy to beat Heero.

Heero walked calmly over to the shelf where Quatre kept the games, looked through them and pulled out a fighting game. Looking closely Duo saw it was Soul Calibre 2. "I think this will do"

"Yeah you'll win!" Duo pouted.

Laughing Quatre patted Duo on the shoulder. "There there, I think you'll be fine."

"Humph." Dou pouted crossing his arms. "At least I don't have to go first. By then he should be a bit calmer." Quatre laughed even more. They all knew it was true. When it came to martial arts, shoot'em ups and fighting games Heero was a bit of a maniac.

* * *

After a few minutes of planning they found that five people makes the game a bit hard to play properly so Quatre decided to go against the winner of the matches since he was the odd man out. The others felt it would be an easy win for them then anyways, so why not take the offer.

Sitting in front of the large screen Heero grabbed his controller and waited for the others to finish what ever they were doing.

Sitting next to Heero, Trowa reluctantly grabbed the controller and looked over to Heero as he usually does; without any expression.

"I will kill you!" Heero stated blankly.

"We'll see about that!" Trowa answered without emotion.

Both waited for the screen to show up and finish loading so they may pick their characters.

Trowa chose Cassandra who used a short sword and a shield. He felt she was easier to move around and was better at evading Heero's attacks.

Heero chose Mitsurugi, a character wielding only a sword. From the way the character moved he felt winning was easy.

It was, and Trowa knew he had lost the minute Heero smashed his character in the air in the first three seconds

"Whoa Heero slow down, I don't think that's very fair." Duo called out from the doorway. He had obviously gotten a few snacks to eat.

"Humph" Heero grunted as he moved his character towards Trowa's giving him the first K.O.

"I think Duo has a point you should slow down" Trowa sounded annoyed, which was a first. "If you get like this, you won't be able to beat the others if you exhaust yourself now."

Heero turned and stared Trowa down. There was no way he was going to lose first; he wasn't going to allow it. Trowa was just trying to stop him by getting him to clam down; well it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, does anyone want some popcorn?" Duo asked trying to break up the staring contest.

"Sure Duo please that would be great." Quatre looked at the other two pilots who were still trying to outwit each other in between their match. Normally Trowa was calm and barely said anything, this was a change none of them expected. He was actually surprised that Duo didn't pick up on it right away. Looking over his shoulder Quatre realized that Wufei had become interested in the match.

"Are you sure you don't wan to try your hand at this?" Wufei looked at him a moment and sighed.

"I think I might but that would mean I would be playing against Maxwell doesn't it?"

"Yeah I was hoping you would." Quatre was sure he wouldn't pass it up. To Wufei it was his chance to beat Duo at something Duo liked.

"Why not" He sighed, "Maxwell had better be able to handle the fact that I will beat him." He said rather defiantly.

Quatre laughed and looked back to the others. The match was about to restart and he knew Heero was going to win. That was the way things always went with machines.

* * *

Looking back at the screen Heero pushed the start button to start the match. The match started quickly and it wasn't a surprise that Trowa was amazed at the speed Heero was playing and started to speed up his actions as well.

Quatre stared as both started to hit the buttons really quickly, almost too fast. He was worried for the poor controllers; at this rate they might not last through these two and that was no surprise.

The match ended quickly as Trowa practically impaled Heero's character. "Damn" Heero muttered, "That will not happen again, I will kill you."

"Your problem was you got overconfident and lost control while you were pushing the buttons to fast. It would have been a matter of time before I would have beaten you out of pure frustration." Trowa commented. "I doubt you will beat me again, there are only a few moves you're character can do, and it was unwise to chose one who had no defence."

"…" Was Heero's only response as he glared at the screen? He was going to win, he had to. If only he had the zero system then he would wipe the floor with Trowa's character.

* * *

"Where's Duo Quatre asked sounding concerned? Suddenly an explosion sounded from the kitchen.

"OWW" Duo yelled

"Maxwell what did you do?" Wufei called out.

"Ah…I'm okay Heh really." Dou sounded unsure though.

"I'll go check on him." Quatre volunteered sounding concerned again. He was right to be concerned because what he saw wasn't a very good thing. "Duo what happened."

There standing at the sink was a very singed Duo with a frightened look on his face as he stared at the microwave. "I don't think it likes me much." Duo laughed as he pointed at the microwave. "It just blew. I had no clue they could do that." He said as he reached behind him. "But at least we have some popcorn still." Just as he finished Wufei came in. "Hey Wufei want some popcorn?"

Wufei didn't respond instead he stared at the mangled microwave and then at Duo, then back to the microwave. "Did this happen during or after the popcorn?"

"After" Duo confirmed. "It just kinda blew up at me." He answered as if it happened before.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "We should give it a reward it almost got rid of you for me."

"Ha ha, you can't get rid of me that easy. Besides you can't kill the god of Death" Duo stated trying to look high and mighty.

"Try me." Wufei answered.

"Okay you two that's enough!" Quarter jumped between the two. "Lets just finish watching Heero's match," He said as he pushed the two pilots out to living room. Still Heero and Trowa were trying to get the other to back down.

* * *

"I am not going to forfeit the match, I will destroy your character." Heero stated blankly.

"I will stop you!" Trowa countered.

"Hey you two I heard you were button mashing. You do know that's not a very fair way to win." Duo said as he set the popcorn on the table, took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.

"We were not button mashing, I knew perfectly well what I was doing." Heero responded loudly.

"Well you shouldn't push them that fast the controllers will break and then the rest of us can't play." Duo stated again

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Heero stated as he pulled a gun out of thin air and aimed at Duo's head. Duo backed up only to fall over the arm of the couch, as everyone else laughed.

"Okay I give already! Just put that away." Duo said sounding annoyed. He was getting tired of that gun. It was about time he got rid of it. Somehow.

* * *

The match started quickly like the other two only this time Heero took his time and waited for Trowa to jump at him. Grinning Heero used a special attack and knocked Trowa's character in to the wall and practically went nuts at the poor girl. There was no hope for Trowa's character. She was finished the second he made the fatal error of jumping to close to Heero's character. The Match ended within five minutes.

The second Heero knew he had won he turned to Trowa and grinned, something that frightened everyone who knew Heero. " I have won, you are now dead!" He stated.

Duo dog whistled. "Wow man that was awesome, any chance you would show me how to do that." Duo asked eagerly.

Everyone laughed when Heero looked at Duo and glared him nearly to the floor. "In the game or for real?"

"Eh?" Duo leaned back and tried to get away but Wufei stopped him. "Where are you going Maxwell? You still have a match with me." Wufei smiled, he was excited. For once he had the chance to smash Duo's hops of beating him at anything.

"You're playing now?" Duo asked looking surprised. "No matter I'll win and you won't know what hit ya!" Duo laughed as he reached for more popcorn.

TBC...

_A/N: Well that's that. Next, Duo V.S. Wufei, I assure you the next chapter will be full of funny stuff.I already have a good idea of what's going to happen._


	3. Duo Vs Wufei

_Disclaimer: I don't own gundam balh blah blah...yeah._

_Thank you all who have read this story. I aprreciate all you have to say. Feel free to read my other story, which i am also working on, it's not as funny at first but it has some good points._

_LadyMeko: Don't worry to much about that review it was okay, i went through it and found a lot of stuff to fix. Also I'm glad you liked the humor in this, I hope you like this chapter just as much._

_GundamPilot03: HA HA I'm glad you liked the microwave, trust me that was random, it jsut happened. There's no microwaves in this one but there will eb alot of other things exploding._

_Cerulean Waters: Yeah Heero smiled, but this was a scary smile, I'm glad you liked that. well I hope you have fun reading this chapter._

_Serenity Maxwell: Yeah I chose it since I really liked the game. Right now I'm trying to keep neutral since not everyone has a Link to enjoy, but now that I think about it Link would be a pretty funny... Yep I'll use him,I can do a lot with him. Well look for link, in the chapter after this one._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Duo Vs. Wufei**

The match was about to start. Of course Duo knew what he was doing but it was poor Wufei that had no clue just how to play. Sighing he picked up the controller and held it awkwardly. This was a surprise to everyone except Duo who laughed like an idiot, or so Wufei felt anyways.

"Maxwell shut up!" Wufei snapped.

"I can't" Duo said between giggles. "You don't even know how to hold it!" He laughed even harder and grabbed athis sides.

"What do you mean?" Wufei was really confused and annoyed.

"Uh he's right Wufei. "Qautre smiled. "You're holding it upside down."

"What?"

Still laughing Duo took the controller from Wufei's hands and turned it around. "Here this is how you hold it." He smiled now trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's really easy. These buttons are the attack buttons, this pauses the game and these are to defend yourself." Duo explained as he pointed to each button making sure Wufei saw them and got what he was saying.

"Humph." Wufei grunted. He didn't like the fact that he was the one being ignorant and not Duo. "Now what?"

"Oh that's easy, we turn on the game!" Duo said trying to make it sound as though Wufei didn't get anything he said. Truth was he usually didn't get it. Of course in this case Duo received a quick jab to the back of the head by Wufei. "Oww You didn't need to hit me!"

"You're being a smart ass, you deserved it." Heero answered as he came in. Obviously he was curious at who would win. At this point it was going to be Duo.

* * *

The screen turned on, Wufei watched in anticipation as the credits and game tittles came up. Quickly Duo got to the character select. Wufei just stared. Who was he going to pick there were too many. Sighing he looked through them more closely. 

Smiling Wufei picked a girl by the name of Talim. He liked her weapons mostly, two blades. There was no way Duo would win.

Duo on the other hand chose Kilik, who used astaff.(A/N: I wonder why lol a big stick, pretty close to a scythe hmm?) He knew the reach was better and he could attack quickly as he back away.

Duo decided to chose a platform that was up high, this way he had the advantage. This was going to be very easy, Wufei had no clue he had planned ahead; he'd probably have a heart attack or something.

* * *

The match as starting it counted down 3 – 2 – 1. Now Duo started to move while Wufei just stared. 

"Hey Wu-man you have to move her around." Duo stopped moving his character.

"What? You mean I have to make her do things?" Wufei now got the point to this. He had to make her do what he wanted, there was no way she would fight his battles. The fact that he wanted the machine to do it for him would have been a cowardly thing to do. Duo actually had a point.

"Are you sure you can figure this out?" Quatre asked concerned. If wufei didn't know what he was doing this would mean the game would be cut short.

"I don't need your help. I just need to figure out what does what." Wufei snapped.

"Well then push a few buttons." Duo suggested.

"Yes Maxwell I think I can figure that out." Wufei snapped again. He really wanted to fight Duo himself, that way he'd win for sure.

* * *

It only took Wufei five minutes to learn the attacks; unfortunately for Duo it was way to long. Once a minute had passed he had left to the kitchen, after being warned by Heero not to touch any appliances. 

"You didn't tell us you didn't know how to play with these systems, why?" Quatre asked.

"I thought I could handle it. I misjudged the complexity of it. I understand it now."

Heero moved from the table where he had his laptop and looked at the paused screen. "If I were you I would stay back away from him, and watch out for the edges." Heero commented.

"Thank you Yuy, but I'll do this my way."

* * *

Smiling to himself Duo came in with yet even more popcorn. "Duo we still have a bowl." Quatre commented. 

"Yeah it's almost gone, so I made more." Duo said as he placed the new bowl down and took a large handful from the other. "That way I don't need to get more later."

"At this rate you'll be making another trip." Qautre muttered sighing. Duo ate a lot. He was really surprised at how much he could eat; you wouldn't expect it from someone as thin as he was.

Sitting down Duo grabbed his controller and looked at Wufei. "You ready?"

"Yes I'll win."

"Right!" Duo said as he made a crazy grin. "We'll see about that won't we?" Duo retorted.

* * *

The match, like Heero's and Trowas, went by really fast. Wufei had sent his character straight at Duo, much like how he piloted his gundam. Duo was expecting it and sent the poor girl flying. 

"You'll have to be better than that Wufei at this rate it'll be a perfect kill."

"Duo, you don't kill them." Quatre replied. He didn't like hearing them talk like that. It was a game not real life.

"Yeah yeah, I'm havin' fun besides it's fun to make Wufei mad." Duo smiled.

"Watch it Maxwell or else I'll actually kill you." Of course the threat just bounced off the braided boy as though it were a feather and nothing to worry about.

* * *

Duo was really tired of letting Wufei just come at him and try to get him. There was only one thing left to do. Smiling Duo made his character run at Wufei's "Sorry man but you have a one way ticket to the ground." 

"What are you talking about I am on the ground. What are you doing?" Suddenly Duo's character Grabbed Wufei's did some damage and sent her flying off the screen.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Wufei yelled.

"It's called a K.O." Duo replied lifting a finger.

"This is injustice, I can't believe this! You are unjust."

"Heh you should have known better than thinking you could beat me that easy." Duo smiled. He was getting nervous, Wufei was going to nuts.

"Let us just finish this match." Trowa added from the corner. All the pilots in the room turned to look at him. "There is no pint in complaining if the match isn't over yet."

"He's right. Duo, Wufei you have two more matches. If you lose this one Wufei, you'll lose." Heero jumped in.

Wufei sat back down and grumbled as he took his controller from the floor. He was going to win no matter what.

* * *

The match started up quickly and like before ended in the same way. With Duo's character flinging Wufei's off the platform. 

"MAXWELL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Wufei yelled as he stood up. "YOU CHEATED, THAT'S INJUSTICE." Wufei was now very mad.

"Hey man it was just a game." Duo said quietly as he ran to hide behind Quatre who was really trying to get away.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"No not exactly. The game allowed you to fall." Heero answered. He didn't feel like cleaning up after the mess Wufei would leave Duo in.

"WHAT? HE CHEATED!" Wufei yelled.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Trowa added. "What he did was a very cheap move but it is valid."

"You're a coward Maxwell!" Wufei concluded, "and a weakling."

"Hey if it means I live to the next day then I guess that means I'm not weak does it. What I did was still fair besides you would have lost worse if I was being serious."

"MAXWELL!."

"Yeah." Duo looked to the doorway, it was clear.

"I HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED TO DIE!" Wufei yelled againas he noticed Duo eyeing the doorway.

"Nope!" Duo stood straight and was ready to run.

"TO BAD YOU WON"T MAKE IT." Of courseDuo madea mad dash to thedoorway and out the back door. Wufei followed none the less, he'd catch him when he would come back.

* * *

Quatre stared at the kitchen door. "Will he be okay?" 

"Yeah he's tough, he'll be fine as long as if he doesn't come back."

"Thank you Heero, I feel a lot better." Quatre sighed not feeling better.

* * *

All three pilots waited until they heard a distinctive "AHHHHHHH!" which was Duo of course. A few more moments later Wufei came back in with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Right here!" A very wet and muddy Duo answered. "He ambushed me." He was really not impressed.

"How did that happen?" Quatre asked.

"I was hoping he gave up but he was waiting for me by that damn tree, the one by the door. He drenched me first and well beat the shit out of me." He really did look beat up. The one mark Wufei had given him was a very angry black eye. "Now I have to find some clothes to wear."

"At least that's all you got, he could have cut your braid." Heero stated blankly. He hated it too; Wufei getting rid of it would be a blessing.

Duo quickly grabbed his braid. "Well he didn't and I'd die first before it was cute off." Duo growled as he checked making sure there was nothing missing.

"Well you should have expected that, you were egging him on the whole time."

"So! Your point." Duo glared.

"My point is it's your fault." Heero finished as he left to his laptop.

"Well I'll see you once I'm clean and dressed." Duo snorted.

* * *

Quatre just stared in amazement. Were they even going to make it through the day like this? So far this was a bad idea, not only are they getting a break from the missions but also they're treating it like it was a mission. Although Duo would disagree, even he was wrapped up into the game the same way. He took the match even more seriously than Heero, it was hard to see but the grin told him so, he's only seen that grin on the battlefield. 

Was this really a good idea? He was starting to question it. The answer will be apparent after Heero and Duo's match.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope that was pretty funny. I only spent an hour writing it so might have missed something I could have added. _

_Wow Wufei can really Yell. Poor Duo all muddy, cold and wet. Well the next match is Heero Vs. Duo, and this one will be just as good as the others._

plaease review.


	4. Heero Vs Duo

_**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah...is that good enough?  
Heero: I think you actually have to say something!  
Silver: What really? I didn't know that._ **Total sarcasm**  
_Heero: You're even dumber than I thaught!  
Silver: Duo's right you need help!  
Heero: What's that supposed to mean?  
Silver: Oh nothing._ **Backs away slowly**

_Anywyas:_

_**Serenity Maxwell**: Have fun reading it, i took your advice and it was very fun to add link in there._

_**LadyMeko**: Well there is one explosion in this chapter but there are a lot more to come._

_**GundamPilot03**: lol I'm glad you noticed how annoying Duo really was. I tried my best to keep him in character._

_**Raizard333**: I'm glad you found it interesting._

_Thank you everyone for reading my story and for all the kind reviews. I look forward to them in the future._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heero Vs. Duo**

No one ever thought it would take Duo two hours to clean up from falling in a mud puddle but once the two hours passed all the other pilots started to wonder what happened to the braided pilot.

Marching up the stares Quatre banged on Duos' door. "Are you still alive in there or do I have to send Heero in to get you out?"

* * *

From hearing Quatre threaten to do the unmentionable Duo poked his head through his door. "What's up, I'm just finishing." 

"Duo it's been two hours. We're wondering if there was something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nope just me trying to braid my hair and get dressed at the same time, that all. It's harder than it looks." Duo leaned on the door. He knew his cover up stunk and that Quatre saw right through it but it didn't bother him in the least. "Just give me five more minutes and I promise I'll be down okay!" Duo whined.

* * *

"Sure bu…" Quatre couldn't finish, the door had shut right on his face. It wasn't anything new so he just smiled to himself and walked down the stairs. Rashid had found it odd that he had let the boys stay with him, and even give them rooms, especially Duo. But it was the least he could do for them at this time. They wouldn't accept anything else. He felt better sharing his home with them than giving them money and a boot out the door like Rashid had offered in Duo's case. Although on occasion Quatre wasn't too sure if the Arabian man was joking or if he was serious. 

Walking down he saw that the other three were looking at him with concerned faces.

"Is he okay?" Trowa asked still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah he's just taking his time." Quatre laughed.

"He takes longer than a woman!" Wufei snorted.

The other two laughed at the comment. Often someone would mistake their long hair friend for a girl. It bothered Duo greatly but he made no changes to his hairstyle. Instead he would tell them he wasn't a girl and then shrug it off.

* * *

Moments later Duo came down the stares dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans. 

"Wow now that's a change." Quatre commented.

"Maxwell was there a rock in that mud puddle?" Wufei joked, or at least the others thought it was an attempt at a joke.

"Wufei, that was lame!" Duo chuckled as he sat down and grabbed the controller. "You ready for me to kick you ass Heero!" Duo greeted with a look of defiance.

"Duo!" Quatre scolded giving him a swift kick in the side.

"Ouch, you know you can't throw a very good fist but man you can kick!"

"Maxwell, watch it or I'll stuff your foot in your mouth." Wufei warned.

Duo cringed at the image and then looked at Heero who came over and sat next to him.

* * *

"I won't go easy on you." Heero murmured. He was worried since Duo had skills when it came to games, and he always thought outside the box, unlike Heero. So there was reason to be careful when playing a game with the braided pilot who often called himself death. 

"Hey Heero anytime, I'll beat you so bad one day." Duo boasted. The chances were slim but he would put up a good fight.

Quickly Heero turned on the game so he didn't have to hear Duo try to distract him. It was really starting to grate on his nerves.

Heero made his way to the character select screen and choose Ivy. An older woman dressed in what looked like leather clothes. He chose her for her agility, flexibility and of course the sword.

Duo on the other hand chosen Link. A young man dressed in odd green clothes with a sword and a funny hat.

* * *

Before they started Duo paused the game and stared at Heero. 

"You picked the ugliest chick I've ever seen!" Duo frowned.

Quatre was laughing his head off in the background as Trowa moved from the wall to get a closer look at the two characters.

"What's with the pointy h..hhat?" Quatre laughed. "It's so funny."

"Hey! Don't mock the pointy hatness! He's cool." Duo pouted.

"Duo? Is he wearing tights?" Trowa asked almost laughing himself.

"Yeah! So?" Duo felt pretty bad that he picked Link but he knew the green clad character was really useful for evading, so why not?

"It really doesn't matter what they look like it's what they do that matters." Wufei added in calming the odd atmosphere the two friends had unknowingly created.

"You're so going down for this." Duo announced at Heero.

"Try, but I doubt you'll succeed!" Heero glared.

* * *

The battle began very shaky for the two young men. Duo managed to hurt Heero's character a lot giving him at least a sliver of life left before he felt he was going to deal the final blow. Heero had also done much the same to Duo's character, and both had their characters as far back from each other as they possibly could. 

"Okay I've had it!" Duo exclaimed as he made Link do a mad dash at Heero's character. Of course Heero did much the same, just without saying a word.

Both characters ran at each other full force and just before impact they both swung their swords.

'DRAW' the screen called.

"What!" Duo sounded upset but also surprised. "You mean I have to restart the match?"

"Is that even possible?" Trowa asked.

"Not normally…I've never seen a draw like this one before." Duo answered. "I've played this game hundreds of times with Quatre but we've never had a draw like this!"

"Hey why don't we take the opportunity to take a break? How about lunch?" Quatre offered. From the way Heero sat still looking at the screen, he was worried about his TV being intact, or the game. Either way he wanted them to stay in one piece.

"Hey, I am a little hungry." Duo smiled. "Heero…Hey Heero! Earth calling Heero."

"What" The stoic pilot snapped.

"We're having lunch, want some?"

"Hmmmm…." Heero responded in his usual manner. It was difficult to determine if that was a yes or a no but Duo guessed it was a yes of some kind.

* * *

Lunch was very quiet, as Quatre had expected. Smiling he turned to Duo who was eating a sandwich. No one ever asked Duo exactly what was in the sandwich, for all they know it may be really disgusting. 

"So, Duo what do you think so far of the competition?" Quatre was trying hard to get the braided pilot to talk, he was still silent.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's pretty fun" Duo frowned as he looked back at his meal. "I just don't get how the computer said that was a draw, it was odd." Duo mumbled. He really wanted to win against Heero but he knew there had to be a miracle or Heero would have to make a big mistake during the match.

"So you have new orders."

"What?" Duo looked up.

"I knew you were checking to see if we had gotten any more missions when you were upstairs."

"I guess nothing can get past you." Duo laughed as the other three looked up in surprise.

"Yeah I do." Duo frowned. "And sure enough tomorrow at midnight I have to go bomb a base, alone."

"You'll be fine, none of us can die now, it would be useless to waste our lives this far in the game. They know what they're doing, you'll make it."

"Yeah I guessed that." Duo sighed as the other three moved uneasily.

"What's going on?" Trowa asked. To Trowa it seemed the braided pilot was a little quite, and usually that was a bad sign.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking it through." Duo smiled. Trowa didn't like that. Duo must have still been angry about that morning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Trowa I'm fine!" Duo laughed, "Hey so you lost pretty fast." Duo smiled

"Yes I did." Trowa answered as the corners of his lips tilted upwards a bit. The loss wasn't a surprise but he was hopping to go further.

"Well," Duo stretched as he stood up. "Heero, you ready for me to kick your ass?"

Heero looked up and glared. "Duo you aren't fighting _'me'_" Heero sighed.

Duo's arms slumped at his sides as his face changed to one of sadness. "Heero it's a figure of speech! Yesh you'd think the guy had a stick up his ass."

Heero quickly turned and glared at Duo. Both stood there in utter silence.

Duo sighed and slapped his forehead. "Heero, it was a figure of speech, it means your up tight!"

Heero just stared at Duo for a moment and sighed. There was no way he would ever understand his best friend, it was as though he spoke in some odd dialect he would never learn.

Quatre laughed a moment and smiled at Duo. "I think you confused him even more."

"I wouldn't doubt it" Duo sighed. Even though they all spoke the same language there was still some sort of language barrier. "Well we should get this thing going again, and Heero I promise this time there will be no draw." Duo laughed as he left the room.

Wufei watched after Duo, "Hmmm…Sometimes I wish Maxwell wasn't always in a good mood."

Quatre frowned. "He's in a good mood for you guys, none of you give him much credit." He was getting annoyed with the others; they didn't really see that Duo wasn't much different from them. He still worried about failing, and he was always concerned for everyone else. It was the way he dealt with the war and all that was thrown at them all that made him who he was and sometimes the best suited to survive anything.

Heero slowly stood up. "Duo has a point we might as well get this over with." The other three nodded in agreement as they left the room to continue the contest.

* * *

The contest started again. Heero chose Ivy again and Duo chose Link. From the way the two were acting a draw was never going to happen, and if it did no one was too sure if Duo would make it out alive. 

Heero waited patiently as the screen timed down to the beginning of the match, while Duo fidgeted like a four-year-old child waiting for a candy.

"Hurry up already!" Duo growled.

"Maxwell, you'll cloud your judgement if you get upset!" Wufei stated.

"Humph…show off." Duo muttered as he slouched in protest.

* * *

Suddenly the match began. 

Duo made Link move across the screen quickly. This move confused Heero quite a bit, and Duo noticed.

"Ha ha ha. Take that Heero." Duo laughed as he made his first hit on the character Ivy. Half of Heero's health decreased quickly.

Heero wasn't too sure what to do. Duo was more familiar with the game but if he knew his friend as well as he thought he could confuse him more.

Moving Ivy closer but guarding against Duo's attacks Heero made a final attempt to win. Throwing away strategy Heero lunged Ivy full force into the other character, slashing and dealing out more damage without regard for his won character's health meter.

* * *

After Heero's final attempt the game ended very quickly. Heero was right in thinking it would confuse Duo. Actually it made it worse. Duo was now more determined to win and he now knew Heero's last resort. For Heero it was a bad thing, since Duo now knew every trick the Wing's pilot could deal out at him. 

Heero was astonished at his easy win but winning the next time wasn't going to be easy if at all possible. He knew Duo well enough to remember how many times he'd seen Deathscythe's pilot stare at a screen like a zombie as he beat every game in a singleday. Duo absorbed the games like a sponge and this game was no exception.

"Wow Heero that was amazing." Quatre smiled congratulating the pilot.

"You caught him off guard!" Trowa stated a matter of fact.

"Okay okay, there's still two more matches left, let's just wait to see what will happen before we congratulate Yuy!" Wufei corrected. "But I agree that was pretty good, I still think you'll win!"

"Of course you do it's in your nature to go along with him, he's just as up tight as you." Duo retorted for not gaining any support.

"Maxwell shut up or else I'll cut that braid off!"

Duo whimpered as he reached for his hair and held it protectively. "If you do I'll make sure you pay." Duo growled.

Wufei made no reply he was sure Duo was very capable of dealing out a justifiable punishment or one that rivalled his.

"Why don't we let them continue" Trowa added trying to end the hostility.

"Yes lets."

"Fine" Duo grunted. He was really getting into the argument but he could always drive Wufei crazy anytime.

* * *

The match began much like the one before but this time Duo was winning. Heero was very worried the God of Death was going to win, but he couldn't allow it. There was no way he, the perfect soldier, would lose to Duo! 

"Duo you're being cheap!" Heero called out calmly trying his best to distract Duo.

"Nope if the game allows it then I can do it." Duo smiled as he continued.

"It's still cheap!" Heero retorted. He knew his comment had gotten to Duo easily.

"Fine take this then." Duo called defiantly as he made Link pull out a bomb. Now this'll take you out and I'll win."

"That's great Duo but you still have it!" Heero pointed out.

Duo's eyes grew to huge orbs. "Oh damn! I need to throw this but…where's the button for it." Duo was concerned. Heero watched in utter and total amusement as the teen started to mash down random buttons. "Great he's not doing it!" Duo was now frantic.

Link still stood there holding a sparking bomb. "Nooooo I can't get him to let it go!" Suddenly a small explosion shook the screen. At first Duo watched in silence as his character flew across the screen.

Duo lost the match in only three minutes.

* * *

"Nooooo." Duo wailed as he slumped over and fell over onto his back. "I can't believe I blew myself up!" 

"It's a fitting end if you ask me." Wufei smiled.

"Shut up Wufei!" Duo glared.

Quatre laughed, "You deserved it Duo. You went into the game cocky and now you lost because of a mistake you made. You misjudged Heero's abilities…"

"And over estimated your own." Trowa finished. "You were trained not to do the very thing you did in the game."

Duo stared at the Heavyarms pilot and sighed. "Thanks for that wonderful bit ofnews there Trow'. But let me remind you…IT"S NOT REAL LIFE!" Duo yelled. He was really annoyed that the others took the game so seriously. "It's not like I'm going to die if I lose. I can do what ever I want in that game and it has no affect on reality. Don't you guys get it it's a game not real!" Duo sighed as he sat up and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

Heero looked at Wufei a moment. "I can change that." Heero muttered as he reached behind him.

Duo sat up straight and stared at his friend. There was no way he would pull out the gun. But to Duo's surprise Heero did just that. "Oh man you're crazy!" Duo screamed as he looked over to Quatre.

Quatre smiled but shook his head. "You got yourself into this one. You have to get yourself out."

"Gee thanks a lot." Duo muttered as he noticed Heero move the gun up to aim for Duo's head. "Look Heero it was a game okay, there's no need to homicidal here okay." Duo said as he held his hands up at chest level and started to back up.

"Does it really matter? Either way you're a dead man." Heero said with no emotion.

"Well not yet I'm not!" Duo said as he bolted up the stairs with Heero hoton his heals.

* * *

Wufei watched as the two pilots ran. From the sounds he heard, Duo had managed to hide in his room. The others knew Heero wouldn't shoot the young pilot but Duo wasn't going to get away without paying for it. 

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand." Quatre sighed as he looked over to Trowa.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Duo can handle this situation well."

"Hmmm…I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. This competition." Wufei sighed.

"I don't think so. We're all enjoying ourselves and not worrying about our missions."

"You do have a point Winner but will we all live through this?"

"Honestly Wufei! I'm not to sure."

* * *

_A/N: Okay i know i added a bit of serious stuff in there, but there needs to be a happy medium lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. There's one or two more chapers left to go (i'm not to sure if I'll add another after the next one)._

_So what will happen?_

_Please review:D_


	5. Heero Vs Qautre

_**Disclaimer**: I really hate doing these, I can never own Gundam Wing,I wishI could.  
_

_**Serenity Maxwell**: Thanks! Yeah Heero will have a very interesting mishap._

_**GundamPilot00**: thanks1 And if you keep reading you'll find out in this chapter._

_Thank you everyone, and so far this story has done pretty well with over 40 views._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heero Vs. Quatre  
**

After about an hour or so Heero had finally given up on holding Duo as a hostage in his room. Slowly he crept down the stairs and abruptly stopped.

"What?" He snapped with a glare.

"Shouldn't you tell him you give up?" Wufei snapped back.

"No, he deseves it!" Heero stated as he moved into the kitchen with a slight smirk playing across his face.

Quatre watch him go and turned to Trowa with a look of total amazement. "Trowa, should we go get him?"

Trowa first looked towards the stairs before replying. "I think it would be better for both of them if he comes down on his own. By then both will have cooled off a bit."

Quatre sighed and leaned agains the back of the couch. "You're right, Heero would probably do something else to him if hecame down now."

Trwa nodded his agreement and glanced over to Wufei. "Wufei! Why don't we make some snaks for the final match?"

Wufei looked up for a moment and sighed, "Alright Barton." all three entered the kitchen.

* * *

Looking out from his safe hidout Duo checked each side of the door half expecting Heero to jump out at him. But no such attack came. This made the braided boy even more suspicious. 

"He's got something up his sleve I can feel it." Duo muttered as he reached behind him and pulled his gun from the back of his pants. There was no way the perfect soldier was going to find him unprepared.

Moving slowly Duo made his way down the hall making sure none of the doors were hidding the missing pilot. "Man where did he go? I know he's going to do something!" But still he was nowhere to be seen.

Reaching the stairs Duo froze, chances were that Heero was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath Duo held his gun close to him and spun around the corner tocome face to facewith...nothing. This was really starting to annoy him. Heero had held him hostage in his room for, well he didn't exactly know how long he was in there, but it was a long time. The problem is either Heero gave up or he was too busy plotting.

The only choice Duo had was to play along and pretend he had no clue what was going on. So smiling to himslef he put the gun away and walked down the stairs carefully but still alert.

* * *

Quatre sighed as he watched Duo slowly and catiously climb down the stairs. Obviously Duo wasn't going to give in as easliy as Heero had thaught, but still from the looks of it Heero had really given up. 

Looking back the other way he watched as Wufei and Trowa werec utting up some vegetables and making a few other snacks. Heero was sitting at the table checking over is laptop. From the look on his face it was another mission, one that required a lot more of his attention than Duo.

Smiling Quatre tunred to meet Duo as he came into the kitchen. "Hello,I see you noticed he's given up on you."

Duo smiled nervously."Are you so sure?"

"Yes, take a look yourself, he's back to working again." Quatre smiled back as he moved aside to let Duo see what he meant.

"Heh so he is, but isn't there still one more match left?"Duo asked rubbing the back of his kneck.

"I was hopping you forgot about it." Quatre sighed heavily.

"Yeah right! Are you kidding you guys are almost opposites it's a perfect match." Duo smiled.

"You just want to see me lose so you can prove your point." Quatre laughed.

"And what point was that?" Duo asked looking confused.

"That Heero is a ruthless emotionless perfect soldier that will win at everything."

"Oh that, well I guess we'll see now; won't we?" Duo grinned. Quatre knew Duo had him there so he let it slip.

"Well the snacks are finished." Trowa announced.

"Good now we can finish this!" Duo smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "I want to see who will win."

* * *

All the boys sat in the living room once again. This time it was Qautre and Heero facing off. Everyone knows the result and everyone knows what wll hapen at the end, so there was no mystery as to what will go down in this match. 

Duo yawned as he waited for the match to start. Qautre knew the game well, andhe wasn't a pushover; far from it.

Quatre waited as Heero finally sat down and started the game system.

Waiting for the sceen to start up with the character select, Quatre couldn't help but look over to the others. They seemed very quite and distant, almost aprehensive

Sighing heavily Qautre picked his character, Taki, a young woman who weilds ninja swords. In the background he could hear Wufei mutter and Duo snicker. Probably some silly joke.

Heero chose Mitsurugi again. He knew he could defeat Qautre quickly but the only problem was the speed Qautre had that he obviously didn't have. He'd have to be very careful.

Quickly Heero started the match.

* * *

At first nothing happened both characters faced eachother, as if sizing eachother up.

Qautre sighed again, Heero was very careful, and he knew the only way he could win as to use agility rather than strength. Heero would definately be using streangth as his weapon but the only qauestion was how and when.

Heero watched Qqautre's face carefully. He was sure the blond was strategizing and he had to stop him before it was too late. So quickly Heero made Mitsurugi run right at Quatre.

That was a big mistake Quatre thaught as he made his chracter grab Heero's and flung him over causing considerable damage.

"Damn!" Heero cursed.

"Heero!" Quatre scolded. Still not removing his eyes from the screen.

Heero sighed, the trick didn't work, if it was Duo it may have but Qautre was expecting that. Slowly he edged his character over and for a split moment Qautre had lost focus. Moving quickly Heero delt a small amount of damage on Quatre's character.

"Oh man that was funny" Duo howled nearly falling off the couch he was sitting on. "Man I would pay money to see that again."

Heero rolled his eyes, it wasn't much and he didn't deal very much damage at all. He had a feeling this match wasn't going to him, that was for sure!

"I'm sorry Heero!" Qautre sighed as he made his character dash at Heero's and deal a fatal blow."You let your guard down for too long I had to act."

Heero nodded and started the match up again. For some reason Qautre was much faster than he was and it was statrting to worry him. He can't lose, he won't let it happen.

Qautre watched closely as Heero ran at his character and swung the sword catching the girl in the side.

"Opps!" Was all the blond boy said as he retailiated with an even more devastatig blow.

The other three boys stared as they watch caution go to the wind between their two friends.

The match ended rather quickly and much like the last.

* * *

"What just happened?" Wufei was confused. How could this have happened? 

"Man that was awsome I knew you could do it!" Duo cheered.

"Very well exectuted, you used his overconfidence agains him." Trowa smiled.

"It wasn't much!" Quatre smailed earnestly. He wasn't too sure if he liked the attention for beating the perfect soldire much.

"Hey Heero wasn't that amazing?" Duo smiled as he looked over to the stoic pilot.

What he saw confused him even more. There in the same spot he had been in during the match Heero just sat staring at the screen. Sighing Duo moved closer.

"Hey bud you okay?"

"I lost!" Heero replied.

"Yeah we all do every now and then, it's only a game." Duo laughed quitely.

"I failed"

"What!" Duo froze.

"I failed the mission"

Now they all froze on the spot.

"Heero it was a game, we all lose from time to time on these games. You don't actually fail, sometimes you can redo what you didn't quite finish." Qautre tried to explian but knew he wasn't getting through.

Heero suddenly stood up and clenched his fists. "I failed!" He stated this more as a fact than a question.

"Um well you lost yeah but fail, isn't that a bit harsh?" Duo asked.

Heero ignored all his friends and started to walk towards the back door, still mumbling about his failure.

* * *

"This is not good" Wufei sighed. 

"Why?" Quatre asked. What would Heero do that would be 'not good?'

"Oh man you're right!" Duo nearly yelled out.

"He might try to do something drastic." Trowa commented.

"Yeah I'm sure he will. He's got a tendancy for suicide."

"What! He does? Then this wasn't a good idea." Qautre rolled his eyes in frustration. Heero was very difficult to understand let alone read.

"Yep!" Duo muttered."And we have to stop him now." Duio said as he started to run to the door, only to be stopped by a loud explosion.

"The Wing Gundam!" They all said alloud.

"Quick we have to see if he's still alive." Qautre yelled as he ran past Duo and out the door towards where the Gundams were hidden.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Hmm what happened there? lol_

_Okay I know my garmmar is a bit lousy, please try to look past that. Anyways I know I'm not the best writer but let me say this, it's very hard to write what's going on in a video game, especially since the characters in the video game have nearly no personality (I can't totally say that but you can catch my drift, if not email me about it lol)_

_Well it's not over yet, there's one more chapter to go and then it's finished._

_Please review_


	6. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own it._

___**SerenityMaxwell:**_

lol well keep reading I assure wing did end up blowing but there's more to it.

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Here's the final chapter, please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aftermath  
**

Moaning quietly Heero relized his viosion was returning. Opening his eyes slowly He noticed he wasn't at Qautre's safehouse. Then where was he?

Looking to his left he saw a very large window filled with light. Wincing Heero welcomed the sight, it may have hurt his eyes but he loved the warm feeling it gave him. Looking to his right he saw a white night stand with a vase of flowers. He wasn't to sure who they were for but the moment he tried to move he relized where he waqs and who the flowers were for.

"Must have been from Qautre" He muttered as he lowered himself down. Qautre was always the one who braught flowers for anyone who was injured. He knew he wouldn't have done the same if their roles were reversed he won't have done the same. Although he had to admit they did make the room a lot less drab.

Moving carefully Heero made himslef more comfortable and closed his eyes allowing himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

A fewhours later Duo and Qautre were the first to arrive to check on their friend. 

"So once we get him outta..."

"Shhhhh" Qautre Hushed Duo as he pointed to the sleeping form in the hospital bed. "I think he's actually sleeping."

"Well that's a good sign, I mean he's out of his coma now which means he'll be better soon." Duo cheered quietly.

"Yes. He will be and it's about time, we need him back in action; we're managing but we need the extra support to get the missions all finished in one piece."

"So true Q-ball" Duo smiled. "I don't want to go through that last mission again with out him."

Moving closer they both grabbed achair and placed them close to the bed of thier sleeping comrade.

* * *

Qautre smiled as he looked at Heero's face. For the first time he saw Heero looking peaceful and relaxed. Often the stoic boy would have nightmares or look as though he were in pain while he slept. Seeing him so serine was a relife to both his friends and probably a good sign. 

"So when do you think he can get outta here?" Duo turned to face Quatre.

"I'm not to sure but if we want to keep him and ourselves safe it should be as soon as possible."

"Yeah that's true, but where are we going to put him? I nkow I can't take him; I'm moving around too much." Duo frowned. "Wufei is the same and Trowa as well."

"That leaves me" Qautre already knew he was going to take Heero in until he was back to normal but he let Duo work it out on his own as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes andI would be able to get him better treatment if he needs it."

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't be able to get that kind of help even if I tried." Duo leaned back and watched Heero for a moment. "So when's the next mission?"

"Next week, it'll be a very difficult one and we all have to make sure we work together this time."

"Yeah I didn't like Shenlong falling on me, that not only slowed me down but it hurt like hell."

"What the gundam falling on you or Wufei screaming at you?"

"Both" Duo laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Qautre smiled, it was normal for Wufei and Duo to be at eachother'sthroats at times but in normal situations they actually got along very well. Looking over to Heero Qautre wondered if Heero would get along with people as easily as the rest of them.

* * *

As Qautre was watching Heero, Wufei and Trowa finally arrived. 

"How has he been?" Trowa asked still concerned.

"Actually he's sleeping."

"I was wondering when he would come back." Wufei muttered.

Just then a moan caused all conversation to stop.

"Could you all keep the volume down, I'm trying to sleep." Heero turned his head so he could see all his comrades staring at him. "You're giving me a headache."

"Hey man, it's the least we could do I mean you had us worried for a long time, so live with it." Duo smiled as he waved his finger at Heero.

"Remind me when I get better to shoot you!"

"Actually Duo's right." Quatre laughed. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

"Three?" Heero was now very confused. How on earth could he be out like that for three weeks?

"Do you even remember why you're in the hospital?" Wufei asked.

"Vaugely." Heero answered. He wasn't to sure himslef how he got here.

"Do you remeber the competition we had three weeks ago?" Trowa was now more concerned, his friend could have suffered brain damage.

"Yeah I do."

"Yup you lost, Qautre wipped you out so fast that...OW!"

"Duo please we don't know what he'll do." Qautre scolded.

"Do? What did I do?" Heero was now more confused.

"You blew up!" Duo blurted out. "Youtook half ofdeathscythe out with you. It took me a week just to get it running." Duo almost growled.

"Duo calm down!" Qautre scolded yet again.

"Sheesh!" Duo pouted as he made a face at the blond pilot.

Trowa came forward and looked down at the smaller boy. "We managed to get you out of the wreckage, but the doctors weren't to sure if you'd ever come back."

"Hmm..."

Qautre smiled. "I thinkwe alllearned a cery valuable lesson."

"What's that?" Duo asked "Who's the other one?"

"Duo Heero is not perfect and no he can't win at everything; he almost lost it all in five minutes."

"Heh oh that, I guess I learned it's bad to base bets off Heero! He might blow up!" Duo grinned.

"DUO!" The whole room echoed.

Qautre laughed. "Well I guess that was one the other is to never let Heero play a video game like that ever again. It's too dangerous for him and for us all."

"So true." Duo smiled.

"Actually I think that lesson stands true for Heero and Wufei." Trowa chidded as Wufei made an annoyed face but let the joke slide.

"I think you're all having too much fun." Heero siged as he closed his eyes. He was too tried to stay awake any longer.

"Sleep well Heero!" Quatre then stood up and turned to his other friends. "Lets go he needs his rest."

All agreed and left their friend sleep until the next day.

END

* * *

_A/N: That ends the story. Iyt's a bit of a rushed ending but I tried to keep the humor going. I might still be fixing up these last two chapters but essentially the story is finished. _

_LaterI will be writing a few more humor fics, but first I'll finish the others I have been working on._

_Thank you all for reveiwing and reading this story.I enjoyed all your input and I loved writing this it was fun. Please feel free to read my other stories._

_Please don't forget to review._


End file.
